1. Related Technical Fields
Related fields include navigation apparatus and arrival detection methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional navigation apparatus and method, a vehicle is determined to have arrived at a destination (or at a passing point) if a distance between the vehicle location and the destination is shorter than a predetermined distance and if the vehicle is traveling on the link nearest to the destination (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-55488).